


Spy Games

by gretawhy



Category: NSYNC
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-13
Updated: 2017-04-13
Packaged: 2018-10-18 06:17:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10610994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretawhy/pseuds/gretawhy





	

“Shut up.”

JC looked at Lance, amused. “I’m serious, Lance.”

Lance was skeptical. “Come on, JC. Justin and Wade? I don’t believe it.” He shook his head and went back to his laptop.

JC laughed. “I’ll prove it.”

That caused Lance to look up. “How?”

“Come on,” JC said, reaching out to him. He grabbed Lance’s arm, pulling him towards the door. They went down the hallway of the hotel and stopped in front of JC’s room.

Lance leaned against the wall as JC searched for his key. “How did you find this out?”

JC glanced at him. “I share a bus with him, Lance, I overhear his phone calls.” He smirked as he pushed open the door, “Let’s just say digital getdown.”

Lance’s face paled, “You’re lying.”

JC laughed, “I wish I were, Lance, believe me. You don’t want to be on the bunk above Justin when he’s on the phone with Wade.”

Lance followed JC into his room, shutting the door behind him. Hearing it click, he glanced at JC. “How are you going to prove this now?”

JC motioned to a door, “Connecting rooms.”

Lance’s eyes widened. “You want me to spy on him? While he’s having sex?”

“That’s the idea,” JC grinned. “Come on. And be quiet.”

“Jace,” Lance said, “this is wrong.”

JC rolled his eyes, “Of course it is, Lance, that’s what makes it fun.” He pulled Lance to the door and put a finger to his lips. Lance shook his head and mimicked JC’s motion, causing JC to glare at him. “Are you going to take this seriously or not?”

Lance sobered, lowering his hand, “I’m sorry. I’m serious now. As a heart attack.”

JC met his eyes for a moment before turning back to the door. Glancing to make sure Lance was behind him, he quietly turned the doorknob and pushed the door open a crack. Peeking around the door, JC grinned and motioned Lance to step forward.

Lance sighed and did as JC asked. He moved to the door, JC getting out of his way. He didn’t know what he expected to see, but he sure didn’t expect to see Justin and Wade doing anything out of the ordinary.

He was wrong.

Justin and Wade were on the bed, presumably naked. Justin was above Wade, his weight supported on his arms, a sheet covering his back. As Lance watched, Justin leaned forward, capturing Wade’s mouth with a kiss and the sheet fell off his back, pooling at his waist, and yes, he was naked.

Lance watched with wide eyes and an open mouth as Justin moved slowly above Wade. The muscles in his back jumped with each motion, and Lance’s eyes were drawn to their sleek lines, the sheen of sweat barely visible on Justin’s shoulder blades.

As he watched, Wade brought his leg up, hooking it over Justin’s waist, pulling him closer, a slight moan escaping his lips. His hands ran along the length of Justin’s back, running lightly over the muscles Lance couldn’t pull his eyes from and stopped at Justin’s neck, his fingers tangling in Justin’s curls. Justin sighed softly as Wade caressed his neck and once again leaned forward, leaving what Lance could see were feather light kisses along Wade’s hairline.

Lance knew he should turn away. He wanted to turn away, this was not something he should be watching, but he couldn’t. His eyes remained fixated on Justin and Wade, he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the erotic scene in front of him.

“Lance.”

Lance jumped as JC breathed on his neck. He turned his head slightly to look at JC.

“Do you believe me now?” he asked in that same low, breathy tone.

Lance nodded, unable to speak through the lump in his throat.

“What do you think?” JC asked him.

“This isn’t right,” Lance said, just above a breath. “We shouldn’t be watching this.”

JC leaned close, his face mere inches from Lance’s. “But…”

Lance forced himself to look away from JC’s eyes, because that was not something he needed right now either. He wasn’t going to let the scene Justin and Wade provided him with make him think that JC might want him like that.

Lance continued JC’s thought. “But,” he swallowed thickly, “it’s kind of hot.”

JC didn’t back away from Lance; instead, he pulled him into his room and quietly shut the door.

“Kind of,” JC repeated right before his lips crushed against Lance’s mouth.

Lance was shocked but recovered quickly. He allowed his lips to part when JC demanded entrance into his mouth, and he sucked on JC’s tongue, his own wresting for a position in JC’s mouth. A moan was heard in the room, and Lance wasn’t surprised in the least to find it came from him.

He fell to the bed, JC on top of him. His hands worked at JC’s shirt at his waist, untucking it from his jeans, pulling it to JC’s shoulders, breaking the hot kiss long enough to pull it over JC’s head. As JC helped him take off his shirt, Lance looked into his eyes and what he saw there surged right to his groin, and Lance knew he wouldn’t be satisfied until JC was his.

JC groaned as he tossed his shirt on the floor, “Want you.”

Lance reached up and grabbed JC’s head, forcing his lips back to his own. He licked at JC’s mouth, tasting the soda JC had drank in his room minutes earlier. He lapped at his mouth, wanting to taste all of JC, his mouth just wasn’t enough.

In a surge of passion, Lance flipped JC onto his back and attacked his bare chest with his mouth. He couldn’t get enough, his lips needed to be in two places at once, and he knew it just wasn’t possible. He felt JC’s hand in his hair, pushing him down, telling him not to waste time above the waist, because what he really wanted was Lance’s mouth on him.

Lance complied, moving down JC’s thin frame, his hands opening buttons and releasing him before his mouth reached its destination. He groaned when his hand finally curled around JC and JC hissed and threw back his head, moaning Lance’s name.

Lance inhaled JC’s woodsy scent, wanting and needing to feel JC in his mouth. He needed to taste him, he needed to know if JC tasted as good as Lance imagined.

He was.

He was ice cream on a hot day, hot chocolate in the middle of winter. He was nothing like Lance expected, yet everything he hoped. He forced himself to slow down, knowing he was engulfing JC like he was his air, like he would be unable to breathe without him.

JC’s hand was still tangled in Lance’s hair, tugging at the strands, moving him up and down, forcing him to go faster, to keep up with what JC was demanding.

Lance resisted JC’s pressure, moving faster but taking the time to taste what he dreamed about for months. He swirled his tongue around the head of JC’s erection, licking at him with care, making note of the places that made JC arch his back in pleasure or release a breath of air in a hiss.

“Lance,” JC said, breathless. “I’m gonna come.”

Lance took his words as a sign to move faster. His hands stroked JC, his tongue moved along his shaft. JC’s hand tightened in Lance’s hair, his free hand fisted the sheets. He whimpered slightly and shuddered, releasing himself into Lance’s waiting mouth.

Lance continued to lick JC as his erection wilted as his fingers loosened in his hair. He ran his hands along JC’s thighs, feeling the coarse hair underneath, the muscles that were taught with the aftereffects of what Lance just did to him.

Lance looked at JC’s hips, the realization of what he did dawning on him. He just gave JC a blowjob. He didn’t hesitate, he didn’t protest, he just slid down JC’s lean body and did what he wanted to do for so long.

He didn’t even want to look up at JC. He didn’t want to see the look in JC’s eyes, even though Lance knew JC initiated the whole thing. He was probably just doing it out of pity, Lance rationed. Joey probably opened his big mouth and told JC about the crush Lance had on him, and JC was horny and JC felt bad for Lance, so he decided to allow Lance to…

“Lance,” JC said, interrupting his thoughts. “Hey,” he said softly, tugging gently on a few strands of hair. “Where are you going? Don’t leave me now.”

Lance shook his head, forcing himself back to the present with JC. “Sorry,” he muttered, extremely embarrassed. “Sorry.”

JC cocked his head and looked down at Lance. He hadn’t moved from his position near JC’s hips, but his mouth was twisted into a frown and his eyes looked worried.

“You wanna tell me what you’re thinking? Because I think you should look a little more, I don’t know, content or something.” JC tried joking with Lance, hoping he would smile.

Lance met JC’s eyes, no trace of a smile anywhere on his face. “I didn’t mean for this,” he said softly.

“What are you talking about, Lance?”

Lance seemed to realize where he was and quickly moved away from JC’s hip, putting distance between the two of them on the bed. “I didn’t mean to do that,” he said, motioning to JC’s body.

JC chuckled, “Well, that’s a shame, Lance, because that’s exactly what I meant to happen.” When Lance looked up at him, startled, JC saw something else in his eyes. Something foreign. It almost looked like hurt. “What’s wrong?”

Lance turned away, “Nothing. Look, I know you just wanted to get laid or something, so I’ll get out of your hair now.”

JC grabbed Lance’s arm, knowing the same hurt expression was now in his eyes. “You think I just used you?”

The tone of his voice stopped Lance. “Didn’t you?” He looked at JC and stared at him. “Didn’t Joey…”

JC shook his head, “Joey didn’t tell me anything. Was he supposed to?”

A slow smile began to cross Lance’s face. “No, he wasn’t.” He leaned closer to JC, “So you really want me? It’s not just because you’re horny?”

JC smiled at him, “Well, that’s part of it, sure. But mostly it’s because I think you’re sexy.”

Lance grinned and closed the gap between their mouths.

“I think you’re sexy, too.”

The door connecting JC’s room to Justin’s was open a few inches. A blue eye was pushed against the crack near the bottom, a brown one near the top.

“Did it work?”

Justin looked up at Wade from where he was squatting on the floor. “What do you think?”

Wade smirked at him and peered through the opening. “I think JC is right. Lance is a sexy bitch.”

Justin sighed heavily and smacked Wade’s leg. “JC didn’t say he was a bitch.”

“I know,” Wade said, his eyes still on Lance and JC in the bed, “I added that part.” He glanced down at Justin, “He is a bitch.”

“You’re a bitch,” Justin shot back, defending Lance.

Wade curled his fingers into Justin’s hair and pulled the door shut. “Actually,” he said, turning Justin around, not letting him stand up, “looks like you’re the bitch.” He tightened his hand on Justin’s curls and pulled Justin closer to his crotch.

Justin sighed heavily, his eyes on Wade’s growing erection. “The things I do for you, Robson.” He glanced at the closed door. “Did you mind having an audience?” he asked him.

Wade smiled down at him, “Nah, I’m used to people watching me.” He laughed when Justin rolled his eyes. “Hey, it got JC what he wanted, so I was glad to help out. And it didn’t hurt that I got to have sex with you.”

Justin licked Wade’s thigh, “You always get to have sex with me.”

“Good point,” Wade said, sighing and leaning against the door.

Justin blew on the wet spot he left on Wade’s thigh. “I prefer not to have an audience.”

“I don’t really care right now, Justin,” Wade groaned as Justin teased him.

Justin grinned, “I didn’t think you would.”


End file.
